wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Reckoning (old)
Reckoning is a talent in the Protection tree. You will need to spend 25 points in Protection to learn all ranks. Rank table Tips and tactics *It has a 10% chance of triggering when being hit with any damage, meaning the more sources of damage taken by the Paladin, the higher the chance the Paladin's damage output will increase. When AoE grinding, the increase in weapon-swing frequency from Reckoning combined with the use of Seal of Light and Judgement of Light can regenerate health faster than the Paladin can lose it. *The extra attacks do not affect proc rates, so the Paladin will get twice as much out of Seals, Judgements, and Enchantments. This means Holy Vengeance can be applied twice as fast when using Seal of Vengeance/Seal of Corruption. Only one Seal does not follow this rule - Seal of Command. Although the Paladin gets two melee swings at a target per Reckoning charge, Seal of Command damage can only proc at the first swing, meaning it cannot proc twice in a Reckoning charge. *It is considered not as effective as some other threat-generating talents such as One-Handed Weapon Specialization. Most raiding tankadins do not have Reckoning, mainly due to an issue where Reckoning has a chance to be parried by a raid boss. Nevertheless, it is still a useful talent during leveling. *Reckoning is triggered by any damage, including spells, melee attacks, ranged attacks, and environmental effects, such as campfire damage. Notes In short, "As long as your weapon is 2.0 or slower, it makes no difference for Reckoning", Elandris at "Reckoning: Why weapon speed doesn't matter" Proof: Assume the time when Reckoning is triggered is a uniform distribution over one's combat duration. Let the average weapon damage be D, speed be X, the number of swings in 8 seconds be N. Denote the floor of a real number z be z in the following. Then we have: N = / x N * x <= 8 (N+1) * x > 8 The probability (p1) of having N swings is: (It procs (8 - N * x) after a swing.) p1 = ((N+1) * x - 8) / x And the probability (p2) of having N+1 swings is: p2 = (8 - N * x) / x Therefore, on average, the number of extra swings (M) is: M = N * p1 + (N+1) * p2 = (N2*x + N*x - 8*N + 8*N + 8 - N2*x - N*x) / x = 8 / x Hence the average total damage (T) caused by reckoning is: T = D * (8 / x) = (D / x) * 8 = "weapon's DPS" * 8 Example: Given a weapon with average damage 100, and speed 2.5 (and its DPS accordingly be 40). Then: N = / 2.5 = 3, p1 = 2 / 2.5, p2 = 0.5 / 2.5, M = 3 * 2 / 2.5 + 4 * 0.5 / 2.5 = 8 / 2.5, T = 100 * (8 / 2.5) = (100 / 2.5) * 8 = 40 * 8. History *This ability used to be in the Retribution tree long ago when World of Warcraft was new, but moved with the introduction of Crusader Strike, which became the main damage ability for Retribution Paladins. *Reckoning's mechanics changed in patch 2.0.1. Instead of giving the Paladin a 100% chance to gain an extra attack upon being critically hit, it now has a 10% chance of triggering when hit with any damage. This change was criticised by many Paladins, stating that it reduces the Prot Paladin's burst damage potential because up to 5 Reckoning charges could be stored. This method was particularly useful in PvP where critical-hit chances are inflated. This PvP reduction reflects the changes made to the Paladin's Protection tree to make it more PvE tanking-oriented. *Prior to patch 2.3, most tankadins would take Reckoning. However, with the introduction of the 10% health bonus of Combat Expertise in patch 2.3, most tankadins dropped Reckoning in favor of Combat Expertise. *When first introduced, a paladin used Reckoning with 1816 charges in order to solo Lord Kazzak while he was still in the Blasted lands. Shortly after, Reckoning was hotfixed to store only 4 charges. External links